Living On A Prayer
by StOnE CoLd SaRaH
Summary: Bon Jovi, Tommy Dreamer, Beulah, sap... What more does one need for a story? ^___^ You don't need to know ECW Folklore for this fic. R&R Please!


A/N: Thank you John and Richie for writing this song. I -heart- you guys, so please don't sue me. You'd only get your merchandise back, because that's the only things I have of great monetary importance. I do not own Beulah (Teresa Hayes, but in this story she and Tommy are in character). I do not own Tommy *Dreamer muse waves and then goes back to eating the garbage out of her garbage can* Stop that! Anyway... I don't own him. I guess he's owned by Vince. I guess... Anyway. Don't sue me. And good luck to the soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Dreamer *big goofy grin*   
  
That's about it. Rock on! Oh, and Bon Jovi song is "Livin' On A Prayer" *starts humming with the words in her head* You know you know it! ^__^  
  
  
~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~  
Once upon a time...Not so long ago   
Tommy used to work on the docks   
Union's been on strike   
He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough   
~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Once upon a time, Tommy Dreamer worked hard and was paid good money to do what he loved. Then ECW flat-lined and died, and so did all of Tommy's hopes and dreams. Even though it's been months since ECW went under, no one has been calling. You would think that his phone would be ringing off the hook. Who wouldn't want a man that was a die-hard, loyalist to the company he loved? He broke 13 fingers and countless other body parts, for the sport that he loved. Yet, his phone was silent. And his wallet was empty. He had to get a semi-normal job. He was a male secretary for one of the dot com places. He went to work in a suit and tie and his hair combed. He worked 9 to 5 and took the subway home.   
  
And he hated it. His passion was gone. The job paid far less then what he was getting in ECW. In fact it paid even less then when he was wrestling in IWCCW. It was rough for him.   
  
~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~  
Gina works the diner all day   
Working for her man, she brings home her pay   
For love - for love   
~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Beulah had it just as tough.   
  
She had been out of the business since the Dudley's had permanently taken her out.   
  
Dudley style; through a table.   
  
She had a couple on again off again jobs since then, but ever since ECW disintegrated and her live-in boyfriend Tommy had no money to his name, she had to find a steady job that paid a lot. She didn't. She was a waitress at a crummy little diner in the suburbs on New Jersey. Not exactly paradise.   
  
But, she still loved Tommy with all her heart and when she got her pay check, she automatically gave it to him.   
  
~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~  
She says; We've got to hold on to what we've got   
'Cause it doesn't make a difference   
If we make it or not   
We've got each other and that's a lot   
For love - we'll give it a shot  
  
We're half way there   
Livin' on a prayer   
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear   
Livin' on a prayer   
~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Some days Tommy would come home and looked so depressed, dragging his dead tired body up the front steps of the apartment that Beulah had to look away. Otherwise her heart might break. When she finally would look at him, she'd say that no matter what that they've got each other. And the little bit they had was enough, as long as she had him by her side.  
  
He looked up and give her that half loopy grin that always made her feel loved and he'd say that they were halfway there. Just a little bit more and they could move out and leave this place and find work somewhere in Florida for him. And he knows how much she loves hot weather and alligators.   
  
And they'd smile at each other and hold each others hand. Silently saying a prayer to who ever would listen, to watch over the other one if anything ever happened.   
  
~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~  
Tommy got his six string in hock   
Now he's holding in what he used   
To make it talk - so tough, it's tough   
~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Soon, the fantasy world that they both were living in, was shattered. The money got tighter and tighter until Tommy had to get a night job, to go along with the 9-5 one. It got so bad, Tommy had to sell his good ol' six string. The very first guitar he ever owned and loved. Not only was it as old as he was, it had a lot of messages from his old running buddies.   
  
Sandman, Sabu, Raven, Van Dam, Storm and Credible. They all had signed it and it had sentimental value to it. He had to sell it to a dealer who paid him 500 measly dollars for it. It was enough to pay the rent for one lone month.  
  
~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~  
Gina dreams of running away   
When she cries in the night   
Tommy whispers: Baby it's okay, someday   
  
We've got to hold on to what we've got   
'Cause it doesn't make a difference   
If we make it or not   
We've got each other and that's a lot   
For love - we'll give it a shot   
~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
When Beulah found out he sold that guitar, she almost died.   
  
She knew how much he loved it, and before they would go to be, she'd see him looking at it, and more likely reminiscing about the old days.   
  
She missed the old days.  
  
Bad.  
  
I want to leave here. Let's leave. Let's run far away, she declared one night.   
  
He sighed and wrapped his big, burly arms around her. It's so close to the WWF. We're just off the ferry to get to Connecticut. They're so close I can smell the McMahon stench. If we left, we would we go? We have one more month here, let's give it a shot. We don't have a lot, but we do have each other, and don't you ever forget that, Beulah. He said as sleep finally over took his weary body.  
  
~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~  
We're half way there   
Livin' on a prayer   
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear   
Livin' on a prayer   
~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Just a little bit more. Just a little bit more. The days went by to fast. Tommy and Beulah started packing some of their belongings into boxes. Most of it, they wouldn't be able to keep. The lamp from their vacation to France. The old kitchen cabinets that came from Tommy's German grandparents. Those were all going have to be left. So many memories were in this apartment. They had referred to it as the 'Dreamer Love Shack' and in a few more days, it would be gone.   
  
~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~  
We've got to hold on ready or not   
You live for the fight when it's all that you've got   
~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
The last day of the month, the phone rang. Tommy glared at it, thinking it was the debt payers trying to get even more non-existent money out of him. Hello, he said gruffly. The voice on the otherside was undaunted. This is Shane McMahon.   
  
And Tommy and Beulah found a way to survive.  
  
~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~  
We're half way there   
Livin' on a prayer   
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear   
Livin' on a prayer   
~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
It's been a couple of years since then.   
  
Tommy is a regular WWF Superstar now. It feels odd for him to be screaming 'WWF' when he piledrives people instead of his 'EC F'N W' call, but Tommy doesn't mind.   
  
Most of his buddies from the old days of ECW are in the locker room of the WWF waiting for his match to be over to congratulate him.   
  
He and Beulah are going to get married, and in style. They have a new house. A real honest to goodness house, in New York state. With pigs and chickens. And hopefully soon, little Tommy's and Beulah's.   
  
They always knew that if they stayed together, held on to each others hands, and kept on praying that everything would work out just right.  
  
And it did.   
  
~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~  
Woo Oooh  
Livin' on a prayer  
~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~ 


End file.
